Friends with benefits
by organic haircoat
Summary: Originally confessions in the kitchen, Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal are in a too-close-to-be-friends relationship. Tonight they make dinner after escaping the clutches of Hojo and somehow the more-than-friends relationship becomes a little less friends and a lot more lovers. -Not graphic, just cute-


AUTHOR: Hashi-Hashi

TITLE: Friends with benefits

DISCLAIMER: This piece was made purely for entertainment purposes, no money or profit was made from this work. All rights of the original work belong to the producer and original author.

((**_))((**)))**))***))((()))((()))(((***))))(((() ))((()))*****))))((()))(()()()()))((***)

Genesis was the teenager of the group, the romantic, loveless spouting poet.

Angeal was, always, the mothering hen type, watching out for everyone and everything that he could, while Sephiroth- was Sephiroth.

The three of them had a 'friends-with-benefits' relationship. None of them would've denied the truth to themselves, that they wanted it to be something more. But they were all to selfish and jealous of each other to tell the others that they thought it could be anything more than a few sweaty nights and brief touches.

Occasionally the three of them got the chance to spend the night together, as close friends, they always jumped at the chance regardless of how dead tired any of them were. The minute Hojo put away his final dissection knife and the final oversized needle the three of them had dashed off like children, hurrying to get changed into some clean clothes and take a much needed shower to wash off the mako residue.

They'd arrived at Angeal's apartment where Angeal stood at the bench cutting vegetables ready for dinner. He had a smile on his face as he listened to Genesis whine dramatically about his mission in Gongaga with some annoying recruit. He pointed to the red head's boots ignoring the groan as Genesis took them off.

Genesis then immediately skidded into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Angeal's waist nibbling at his ear lobe. Angeal laughed and handed him a sweet biscuit for him to eat while Angeal finished the cooking. Genesis took it with a grin and pulled himself up onto the bench and waited for Sephiroth to come.

They didn't have to wait long. Sephiroth had pulled his hair up into a ponytail to keep it away from his face. He removed his shoes without a comment and let Genesis kiss his cheek gently. He kissed Angeal, Angeal kissed him back and handed him a recipe book pointing out a page to him. "Just yell at me if I do anything wrong okay?"

Sephiroth paused in confusion before remembering it was just another one of Angeal's weird sayings. He nodded and leant against one of the kitchen table tops.

Now that everyone was there Genesis started to talk about his mission to Sephiroth as well.

Sephiroth's eyes glinted with laughter as he leant against the bench top pretending to be more interested in the recipe than a very animated lover.

The lover himself was waving around the salt canister that Angeal had asked him to put away ages ago. But he had forgotten about it because he had distracted himself with his own story, Genesis was now whining about how his coat had been slicked with slime and mud. The tragic details were being acted out as dramatically as possible.

Sephiroth watched the man and remembered when he first met him. He'd been slumped against a wooden stake in a deep sleep. Angeal had slid his hands beneath the light, agile body and brought him over to the helicopter. The red head had slept peacefully all the way back home with his head pillowed by Angeal's lap. Sephiroth had watched him as they flew, fascinated by the red crown that adorned his head. Such a colour that was filled with so many different shades when it hit the sun, they never ceased to amaze him. On many occasions Sephiroth had spent hours combing through it, gently working out knots and running his fingers through the silky strands.

Growing exhausted just by watching the hyper active man talk about his latest mission's adventures, he reached out and rested his long fingers delicately on Genesis's hip bone for a moment, before drawing him in to rest against his chest.

Genesis may fight against the fact that he was the youngest and smallest out of the three of them, but there was no denying that he fit perfectly against Sephiroth's chiselled chest. The two of them rested quietly together for a brief moment, before Sephiroth reached out to touch his favourite hair.

Angeal threw the last of the vegetables into the pot and turned around to smirk at Sephiroth. He was trying to stroke the red hair that he had an unhealthy obsession with while Genesis was trying to bat away his hands to stop the 'big brute from messing up his hair style.'

Angeal looked at them both, then the clear night sky out the window. He had a mission starting at five AM the next morning. The foreboding feeling that he always got when it came to leaving on missions was filling his chest, it made him feel heavy and uncomfortable. Looking at the two of them with emotion filled eyes, he tried to imagine the outcome if he told them how he felt. At least that way he would have something that might be strong enough to cast away the temptation of letting the next sword in battle hit him.

Sephiroth and Genesis picked up on Angeal's sombre mood. They all hated going on missions, Angeal especially, true it was his job, but he'd started so young he didn't have a choice in any other job either. Especially not now that he was known as one of the famous three first-class soldiers. Angeal sighed and tried to shake the awkward confession scenario in his head away.

Sephiroth let his shoulders that he hadn't realised that he had been holding up so high drop as he tried to guess what it was that was bothering his more-than-friend so much. Angeal was more of an expert than him at hiding emotions, so it was unusual for such a blunt display in front of them both.

Genesis looked from Sephiroth to Angeal. He knew what they both wanted to say, he wanted to say it too. Even labelled the hopeless romantic, he was on un-chartered grounds when it came to starting a steady relationship. Mindless flirting was his field, not the serious, delicate kind of love that came with something long term. For once he couldn't even think of a loveless quote.

Angeal stepped forward unaware of what his body was doing. He reached out and slid his arms around Sephiroth so that they were under his but just above Genesis's. He let himself be tugged closer and ignored Genesis's weak protest. It went unsaid, but they all knew that Genesis loved being the one squashed in the middle, regardless of what he said.

When the hug finally ended, Angeal looked up at Sephiroth who looked back at Angeal with the answers to the questions that he had. Genesis noticed the looks and smiled, leaning back into Sephiroth's chest.

Angeal smiled and took a few steps to the stove so that he could stir the vegetables. Tomorrow he would leave for his mission, come back a week later and then spend the next week forcibly stuck in bed with his two lovers. Angeal smiled to himself when he thought that maybe in a week's time they could admit that they were more than friends with benefits...


End file.
